


You, Me and Fish-baby

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [144]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Platonic Intruality, merbaby, stranded on a desert island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: Patton and Remus randomly find a baby
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	You, Me and Fish-baby

“What do you mean, you heard a baby?” 

“I mean I heard, with my ears, these ones right here see? The noise of a tiny little human being, screeching its head off. It’s really not that complicated!”

“No but- we’re on a remote, and might I add _empty_ island in the middle of an ocean, Remus. Where would a baby come from?”

“I’m not mad!”

Silence.

“Okay I might be a little mad, but that’s more the kind of... say the first thing that comes to mind mad, not hearing things mad! I heard it! With these ears!”

Patton sighed as Remus tugged on his ears again to reiterate his point. “Fine, fine. Let’s go look for the baby. Digging for tubers can wait I suppose, we have got a decent stash of coconuts to keep us going another day, and I have always wanted kids...”

“Great! Although fair warning, I actually already found the baby. I just didn’t want to say in case you thought I’d hallucinated that too.”

“Why would that make me think you were hallucinating _more_ than just hearing strange noises?”

“Because the baby’s part fish.”

“Part... fish?”

“Part fish!” Remus chirped back with a grin, slightly sunburnt cheeks rounding with delight. “And hanging out in a hole I dug in the shallows so it could stay wet but not get swept away, I’m not a complete goof. Come on, let’s go!”

He scampered off over the sand of their island beach towards the surf without waiting for a reply. Patton scrambled after him, sand flying every which way as he hurried to join his fellow desert-island-strandee.

And as it turned out the baby was, indeed, part fish. 


End file.
